


Hate

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic





	Hate

"Oh, cod, Sol," Eridan whimpered and winced as Sollux pushed in both of his bulges into Eridan. The gray/sick-yellow bulges disappearing into tight wet heat. The Royal-blooded troll's bony hands went into Sollux's oily hair, his sharp nails digging into the mustard-blood's semi-dry scalp. Sollux hissed and winced, "Calm the fuck down Eridan, agh, they're almostht all the way in."

Sollux adjusted his hips and went all the way into Eridan's nook. He gripped Eridan's soft thighs and got used to the tight, tight, tight warmth quivering and clenching around his bulges. He chewed on his lip and began to go in and out painfully slowly, Eridan whimpering and moaning softly.

The aquatic troll cooed filthy things to Sollux, in their native tongue and in English, the taboo words swimming in Sollux's ears as if it was Eridan swimming in the ocean. Another thing that made Sollux want to claw his eyes out was how Eridan smelled and looked like when they had the physical-hate intimacy. Sea salt and sweat and sex and body odor filled the mustard-blood's nostrils, his blue/red eyes stared at Eridan and took in the sight before him; tears and perspiration running down his bony cheeks and fins and gills, strained breaths and a heaving chest. Gog, it was fucking hot.

More delicious friction was created at Sollux thrust in and out faster and deeper and harder. It felt like Eridan's body was trying to suck out all of the genetic material inside him. So Gogdamn good and painful and fucking intoxicating.

Eridan gritted out with grinding teeth, "So fuckin' close..." Sollux can feel it, the trembling in Eridan's stomach and his insides getting tighter and tighter and tighter, almost pushing Sollux out; but he forces back in, spreading the royal troll roughly. He cries out and claws at Sollux's back, blood seeping out of the semi-deep scratches.

Sollux hisses in pain once again and keeps his teeth glued together, not making any sound other than his panting/seething through his teeth. He was getting angry, so fucking angry. Angry at Eridan, angry at Feferi. He became rougher and stronger and painful with every thrust- no, every movement. Eridan was still making Sollux bleed and getting too fucking loud. "Sol, it hurts," he whimpers and lets his jaw hang.

"I don't care," Sollux seethes and rams himself into Eridan one last time before releasing himself, his genetic material filling Eridan to the brim, coating his insides and making a small bump in his belly. Eridan, not long after Sollux, finished too, not out of pleasure but out of fatigue. He was so tired and it became a daily thing for him. Being nothing and just expecting to be there when needed. It wasn't about him anymore. Then again, it never was.


End file.
